The disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device with a data path option function.
A volatile semiconductor memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) may be used as a main memory of an electronic device (e.g., mobile device or computer).
A memory system may comprise the volatile semiconductor memory device and a memory control device. The memory system may be embedded in or connected with a host device such as a microprocessor.
The memory system may use a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device such as a flash memory to back up data of a main memory or to store program data.
A time taken from a point of time when a command is applied to a semiconductor memory device until read data is available to be fetched (e.g., on the output terminals of the memory device) is a particular type of latency of the memory system or memory device.
A random data read operation with short latency is often desirable with a random access read operation.